Solo una OpcionH&G
by NatanBlack
Summary: Esta historia trata de un Hanny sencillo, con aventuras, locuras, y diversion:D Pasate, lee y review si es que les gusta ):


Solo una opcion:

Capitulo 1:

Un dia caluroso una pelirroja de hermosos ojos verdes se encontraba bajo un arbol con un peque o diario con el cual escribia algunos de sus peque os secretos y sentimientos so adores.

2 dias despues...  
La peque a pelirroja corria junto con su hermana en el jardin de su casa, llevava consigo el diario donde ella escribia. Sin darse cuenta el diario resbal de sus manos y quedo en el suelo mucho mas tiempo del que uno puede llegar a pensar... La peque a pelirroja lo busco tantos a os hasta que se canso un dia puesto que ya entraria en Hogwarts y su emocion por aprender a usar magia era inmensa.  
Fue seleccionada para la casa de gryffindor, obvio durante sus 3 primeros a os en Hogwarts exelente bruja y genial amiga, estaba enamorada desde su primer a o, de el mago arrogante y humilde a la vez, James Potter. Nunca penso en conseguir conversacion con el, hasta que un dia cercano a el 14 de Febrero ella lloraba por que nadie la hab a invitado a ir con ella a alguna cita o una carta de amor, nada.  
Hasta que James la vio llorando y este mas decidido que nunca fue a ''Consolarla'' cuando llego a su destino(Abajo de las escaleras en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

-Mmm... Ho... Hola- Dijo James medio nervioso, no sabia porque.  
-Vete...-Dijo la peque a pelirroja.  
-Mmm.. no asta que no me digas que te pasa.-Dijo James seguro de si mismo.  
-Vete, porfavor...-Volvio a rogar la pelirroja.  
-No, solo mirame...-Pidio James nuevamente.  
La pelirroja en acto reflejo elevo su cabeza asta quedar mirando a su enamorado cara a cara. Los ojos de James eran '' Perfectos '' Segun la pelirroja.  
-Esta se ruboriz notablemente-Ja... James?-Pregunto atonita-  
-Si, como sabes mi nombre?- Pregunto el chico de 14 a os.  
-Nose solo... lo se-Dijo ella dandose cuenta de el error que hab a cometido.  
-No enserio?-Dijo con sarcasmo, al segundo de esto ella se le volvieron a caera las lagrimas y el se sintio idiota por averla echo llorar nuevamente-Oye lo siento, fui un idiota, sabes? Mejor me voy no quiero causarte mas problemas!-Dijo James asustado en medio un susurro, pero ella lo agarro del brazo y le conto lo que le hab a sucedido, y James se sintio, por alguna rara razon, culpable... Entonces este cogio toda la valentia posible y dijo:  
- Oye si quieres, el 14 de Febrero vamos a dar un paseo por el lago o nose lo que a ti te guste...  
Solo si quieres- La pelirroja se puso tan roja como su cabello y digo en un leve susurro.  
- Encantada, pero... tu no ivas a ir con Angie?- Dijo desepcionada.  
- Ah si, pero, creo que le puedo explicar que me enamor , y creo que entendera... supongo.- Dijo este.  
- Pero no quiero que vengas con migo por presion, asique mejor creo que sera que vallas con ella...-James se puso triste pero no sabia porque asique dijo:  
- NO! En verdad me hace enojar como los chicos de Hogwarts puedan ser tan ciegos...- Dijo James en un intento de animar a la chica - Que quieres decir?- pregunto esta emocionada por lo que acavaba de decir su James.  
- Digo que eres una chica hermosa, valiente y... y bajita- Dijo James atontado.  
- QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO IDIOTA?- Dijo la chica medio enojada y feliz por el comentario.  
- Nada, nada, tranquila no dije nada, solo que me gustan las chicas bajitas- Dijo James contemplando los ojos verdes de ella- y unos ojos her...- Pero no termino puesto que la pelirroja lo tomo de la cara y sin pensarlo si quiera, lo beso.

12 A os despues...

Y que nombre le pondremos?- Pregunto Lily Evans.  
Harry... Harry Potter.- Dijo un tipo de unos 25 a os, llamado James.  
Harry James Potter.- Dijo Lily besando a su esposo.  
dias mas tarde...

- Harry te amamos, Harry mami te ama, papi te ama Harry, nunca nos olvides...- Dijo Lily llorando - Adava Kedavra!- Lily cayo al suelo ya sin vida.

13 A os despues... ( N.A: Muchos a os pasaron e.e )

- Harry levanta, harry!- Decia un pelirrojo llamado Ron Weasley.  
- Esta bien si no quieres despertar... - Aquamenti!- Dijo una pelirroja de 13 a os llamada Ginny Weasley.  
- Ronquidos suaves de parte de Harry-  
- Enserio Ron estoy muy enfadad contigo y con Harry ayer bebieron demasiado Wishky de Fuego-Dijo la pelirroja.  
- Yo no bebi nada, Harry se lo tomo solo...-Ginny se sorprendio de la estupidez de su amigo.  
- Y se puede sabes porque no lo detuvistes?-Ron con cara de pocos amigos dijo:  
- Porque ahogo sus penas... creo.-Ginny puso cara de WTF ( O_o )  
- Y... de que ''Ahogo penas'' ?- Dijo Ginny riendo.  
- Pues... Ayer te vio hablando con Michael y bueno creo que se puso celoso, y aqui lo tienes.-Acto reflejo la pelirroja se ruborizo a mas no poder y salio corriendo a su cuarto.  
Ron quedo parado, con mas cara de WTF de Ginny anteriormente, y se pregunto * Que mosca le abra picado *

CONTINUARA...


End file.
